Best Friend Fixation
by Silver pup
Summary: One shot — Ruka has finally ventured into the world of dating. Natsume isn't too thrilled about this.


**Best Friend Fixation**

Summary: One-shot – Ruka has finally ventured into the world of dating. Natsume isn't too thrilled about this.

Author's Notes: A sequel to _**Best Friend Complex**_ because Natsume is _so_ much fun to play with.

Pairings: Natsume/Mikan, Ruka/Anna (implied).

Warnings: This story contains minor swearing, courtesy of Natsume.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters featured in this story. They all belong to the grand **Tachibana Higuchi**.

* * *

**B**est** F**riend** F**ixation

* * *

"You're fucking with me, right?"

Ruka flashed his gob smacked best friend an exasperated look. "Must you use such vulgar language? Honestly, there are _girls_ around."

Natsume just gave his friend his famous 'and I should care _why_?' look. "Don't try and change the subject. Did you just tell me that you're going on a… _date_?"

"You say it like it's a crime," Ruka mused, playing with his food. "It's not like it's so horrible. You go on dates with Mikan all the time."

"That's different. She's my _girlfriend_," the other dismissed, stressing the last word like the horror of going on a date disappeared when said date was with a girlfriend.

The blond blinked. "And?"

"_And_ I've known her for years," Natsume explained further.

"But we've known Anna for just as long. Actually. I think even longer," Ruka pointed out.

Natsume waved a dismissive hand. "As some random female classmate we were forced to interact with. We don't know her."

Ruka tried to understand what he had come to personally dub the 'Natsume Logic,' but, like usual, just couldn't follow it.

So, like usual, he just nodded along, saying "Of course," and went back to eating his bento.

"And since we don't know her we should do some investigating on her," Natsume continued, ignoring Ruka. "Find out her background, history, favorites, if she has any criminal records…"

"Natsume… Anna has spent her whole life at the academy. What crimes could she possibly commit here?" his best friend reasoned, trying to stop the other from going off to Paranoia Lane.

Sometimes, Ruka really did worry about his friend.

"Are you kidding me? Have you forgotten all the shit that _we_ have pulled?" Natsume was now giving him his 'what the _fuck_ have you been smoking?' look; this one less famous than the first but still pretty well-known.

"That's because you're a delinquent who insists on dragging me down with him," Ruka stated firmly.

"Like you're not as bad, mister let's-free-the-animals-from-the-sea-life-park," Natsume shot back.

"The housing those poor fish were in was a disgrace. They needed to be freed," he argued.

Natsume didn't look convinced but didn't bother to continue the debate. Unfortunately, he turned his sights back to the previous discussion: Anna.

"I think I should go along with you on this date just to be safe," he mused, rubbing his chin in thought and missing the alarmed look his companion was now wearing.

"W-What? Why?" Ruka stuttered, dropping his chopsticks.

Natsume looked at him like it was obvious. "Because I don't trust her."

"So? I do. Isn't that enough?"

Now Natsume looked conflicted; like he wasn't sure how to deal with Ruka's unique brand of crazy.

"Of course not. You befriended _me_ for fuck's sake."

_And I'm beginning to regret it dearly,_ Ruka thought forlornly.

"If you have to come with us, then could you bring Mikan along? That way it won't be so awkward," he suggested, making a last effort to save his first date from the protective clutches of his best friend.

The other teen thought over his request before nodding. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea. This way I won't have to worry that I'm neglecting her too."

Ruka was pretty sure that was impossible. Natsume his free time either with Mikan or with Ruka, but while also staying within reach of her. The guy gave protective boyfriend a whole new meaning.

Speaking of which…

"Natsume… I think I see some guy talking to Mikan over there," he commented casually, picking up his chopsticks and going back to his lunch.

Natsume's head snapped over to the direction where his girlfriend was eating lunch with her own friends, his protective and possessive instincts obviously flaring to life. He growled lowly before standing up and stalking over to the group to scare off the poor bastard who was probably just asking for directions to the bathroom.

Ruka watched it all before shaking his head; mentally promising to make it up to Mikan for being the brave soul to take his place as Natsume's victim. For now he would enjoy his time being free from his best friend's fixation.

For however long that would be.

* * *

**E**nd


End file.
